


ivy

by twinklinghirai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Vampire!Mina, honestly just vampires but make it fluffy with lots pining, vampire!sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklinghirai/pseuds/twinklinghirai
Summary: sana and mina met many decades ago and then several times after that
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116





	ivy

**July 11th, 1936**

sana’s in italy this summer. usually, her estate outside of rome isn’t her preferred summer vacation spot, but it had been awhile since she’d been here. she’s not one to neglect a property for too long. besides, she likes italy in the summer, despite the heat being near hell-like.

there’s been an influx of tourists this summer, more than usual, and sana’s quite enjoying the nightlife, it serves as a distraction to her boredom this time around as her best friend, momo, couldn’t join her. something about meeting a girl she’s greatly fond of.

the night is incredibly humid and downright uncomfortable, but sana decides to go out anyway. tired of being in the countryside, really. she’s never really enjoyed being in this massive estate all alone, always choosing to visit with momo, or anyone else who was willing to accompany her.

the streets of rome are buzzing with life as sana walks along them happily. a few people, who she assumes are tourists, gape at her. it’s something she’s grown accustomed to throughout her many years of life. one tends to become extremely confident in themselves as the years go by. she’s beautiful, she knows it. her electric orange hair is captivating.

her walk continues. and she spots someone then. the blonde-haired woman staring off into the distance, almost dramatically, as if in a film, while leaning against the side of the building. tourists lingering beside her, much to sana’s annoyance, because the woman is beautiful and captivating and sana wouldn’t mind getting to know someone new.

sana weaves her way through the crowd expertly and with the confidence she’s built up throughout her life guiding her to end up beside the blonde-haired woman.

that’s when sana notices she doesn’t hear a heartbeat. it makes her smirk slightly at her own curiosity; it’s been ages since she wanted to introduce herself to a new vampire.

“you here alone?” sana blurts out confidently, joining the woman in staring out into distance.

the woman doesn’t acknowledge sana for a few seconds. sighing with content as she runs a hand through her hair, tousling it a bit. she turns to face the new vampire that’s beside her now.

“yes,” the blonde-haired woman replies with a shaky voice, gazing into sana’s eyes. “mina. my name, i mean, it’s mina.”

sana chuckles fondly, seeing the woman get nervous. “mina,” sana tastes the name in her mouth. it rolls off her tongue easily. there, she decides she wants to keep saying the name for as long as she can; she loves it. “i’m sana.”

they stand in a comfortable silence for a beat. both women ignoring the sound of buzzing rome’s nightlife directly behind them.

it’s mina who breaks the silence, much to sana’s surprise, as the woman came off as shy. “how long?” she asks, barely above a whisper.

sana doesn’t need her to elaborate. she knows what she means, so she chuckles and runs a hand through her hair. “a while; two-hundred twenty-four, to be exact.” 

the blonde-haired woman gapes, a small gasp escaping her lips. “i take it as you’re much younger.” sana says playfully, making mina send her a bashful smile. 

“sorry, i- i’m one-hundred and fourteen,” mina glances up at sana, wanting to make sure she didn’t offend her. “you’re the oldest i’ve met.”

“i am?” sana questions curiously.

mina nods, small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “i kept to myself for many years; accepting my reality, i guess.”

and sana understands. she knows many new vampires find it hard to accept their fate and come to terms with who they are. although sana coped differently, she understands.

“well, i’m honored,” sana sends a smile mina’s way. “first time in rome?” 

mina nods. “i live in tokyo and traveled between japan and america for many years; first time in europe. and you?” 

“i live in seoul. originally from japan as well, but i settled in seoul. i’ve traveled quite a bit, or as much as one can with the speed of those ships. i’m sure you can imagine just how much what someone that’s this old can do with all the free time.”

she earns a laugh from mina. and the night continues this way; easy, playful. she learns a lot about the younger vampire as well as she discloses about herself. because mina makes it easy to feel comfortable, to laugh, to talk, to feel. sana realizes she adores the younger woman’s presence.

they part eventually, two days later. sana doesn’t show just how disappointed she is because she’s not like this, she tells herself. she doesn’t get attached easily.

-

**December 13th, 1947**

europe again - this time, the snow blankets the cold swiss alps outside her cabin estate. 

it’s perfect... almost. 

she’s alone again. momo found someone, nayeon, fell madly in love, got married. doesn’t travel with sana as often anymore. and sana understands, never holds it against her because she knows that if she ever does eventually find her person, she wants to love them as deeply as momo and nayeon love each other.

winter always has been a season of longing. different people wish for many different things. some wish to be in the arms of a significant other. some wish to be in the warmth of family. some wish for the never ending ache of loneliness to disappear from within their hearts.

sana doesn’t know what she longs for anymore, or maybe she does, and is having trouble accepting her reality. her focus has shifted now, shifted ten years ago. and what she’s realized throughout this past decade, especially, is that time is relative.

time is relative and this past decade has been excruciating. it’s felt like one-hundred years all packed into ten. 

i mean, really, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. sana usually doesn’t get attached; prides herself on it. it’s been ten years, anyway, so why was she still thinking about mina from rome? it’s pathetic, she feels hopeless. she went back to rome seven summers in a row, putting herself through endless torture of that hellish summer heat in order to look for mina, but mina never came back.

momo and nayeon both scolded sana for not searching tokyo, but sana didn’t know how much more of the hopelessness she could take. opting for anger and eventually feigning indifference towards mina, because if the younger vampire was putting in as much passion into this search as she was, they surely would’ve found each other again, right?

the night is cold, as expected. sana doesn’t mind, but she doesn’t think a bunch of humans giving her unwanted attention for not being dressed accordingly is her cup of tea tonight, so she bundles up in her favorite jacket, scarf, and gloves and is on her way out of her cabin.

she unconsciously searches for mina everywhere she goes. would mina even like snow? has mina considered switzerland as a vacation spot? 

regardless she enjoys her night out. chatting with a few humans every now and again; none of them interesting enough to fully captivate sana into anything more than small talk, but she appreciates their efforts nonetheless.

the days go by excruciatingly slow. she goes skiing at night on some days, enjoying the feeling of the cold air in her face as she goes down a steep slope. she’s quite good now, at skiing, having mastered the skill a few decades ago when she first purchased her cabin estate here. she goes skiing, she goes home, she feeds, and she repeats.

but she sees her then, at night, it has to be her, right? sees familiar blonde hair as the younger vampire wipes her mouth clean after discarding an animal carcass somewhere along the nearly frozen river. 

sana wasn’t actively searching for her, no, she was skiing and stopped to walk back to her cabin. so this must be her seeing things.

“s-sana?” the voice is shaky and full of bewilderment, causing sana to freeze in place as the soft voice explodes and sticks to every part of her brain.

“sana, it’s me... mina.”

the younger vampire is fully beside her now. sana feels her soft eyes burning a hole into the side of her face, but sana doesn’t dare look. mina isn’t real, can’t be, not after that entire decade sana spent convincing herself mina was simply a figment of her imagination.

but mina is bold - takes sana’s hand into her own, forces sana to look at her. they’re touching. it grounds sana once again. she looks over at mina, finding it impossible to not study her features. she looks the same, but better, fine as wine. the blonde hair still framing her face perfectly.

“mina,” says sana, barely above a whisper.

the younger vampire can’t help the giggle that escapes her. “i know you’re old, but your memory still works just fine, doesn’t it?” mina jokes, breaking the ice. a small smile playing at sana’s lips.

she has so much to say, yet so little. so she settles for, “do you mind joining me in my home?”

mina smiles, looks as if being with sana is all she’s ever wanted. she nods instantly. 

they walk to sana’s cabin estate, hand in hand, in a comfortable silence. as if their intertwined hands are doing all the talking. sana greatly appreciates the silence as they walk, wondering if this is what it must be like to feel starstruck.

they get comfortable in sana’s living room after she lends the younger vampire some comfortable clothing to change into.

sana’s the first to break the silence once they’re sitting near the fireplace. 

“i have to say, seeing you discard the carcass like that was a bit intimidating.” 

it earns a laugh from mina. sana melts and nearly coos at the sight and sound. seeing mina again making her slightly nervous while simultaneously lifting a weight off her shoulders; a weight she didn’t even realize she was carrying. 

“i’d assume with old age you’d get used to seeing vampires do such thing,” mina jokes about her age again, looking lighter and more comfortable.

sana can’t help but laugh. “you got me there,” she replies, looking at mina with soft eyes. “technically, i’m still twenty-five, you know? i don’t know who you’re calling old,” she jokes.

mina rolls her eyes playfully, leaning closer towards sana. “and technically i’m twenty-four, so, yes, you’re still older.”

they laugh together. sana can only hope mina enjoys her presence just as much as she enjoys hers. it pains her to think otherwise. sana’s thoughts interrupted by mina taking her hand into hers once again. the hand is soft and cold, but lights sana up inside.

“it’s good seeing you again, sana,” mina starts softly, looking directly into sana’s eyes with a gentleness the older woman has never experienced. “i’m glad we ran into each other.”

sana stares back, doesn’t saying anything for what feels like hours, because mina is somehow real. she isn’t a figment of her imagination like she so badly tried to convince herself of to avoid the discomfort in her heart.

“i didn’t know if you liked snow,” sana mutters. “i gave up on trying to find you, i think. maybe not, but i wanted to convince myself i didn’t want to find you anymore, so, i didn’t know if you liked snow. i didn’t know if you liked switzerland.”

mina frowns slightly. “i like snow and i like switzerland,” she makes it a point to look into sana’s eyes. “i had trouble finding you. i didn’t know if you wanted to see me, i mean, i assumed.” she looks down slightly ashamed. “i like snow.”

sana lifts a finger to mina’s chin, raising it slightly so they’re eye to eye again. she smiles softly and before she can stop herself she leans forward and places a gentle kiss to mina’s forehead; pulling away giggling.

“may i confess something?” sana asks with a bashful smile. 

mina nods, of course. her undivided attention on sana.

“i tried to convince myself you were something i made up in my imagination,” she pauses, sighing. feeling a bit silly now that she’s saying it out loud. “i went to rome for seven summers afterwards. i wanted to find you, but i also didn’t know if you wanted to see me. i wasn’t looking hard enough.”

mina chuckles, shaking her head. “we both could’ve done better. for that, i apologize.”

sana just nods contentedly. happy to be in the presence of the younger vampire again. in her head, she acknowledges she’s probably looking at mina with so much adoration in her eyes, that it should downright embarrass her, but it doesn’t. she’s happy to be here. in the snow, in switzerland, with mina.

“how long are you here for?” sana questions, gently scratching mina’s scalp as the younger woman lays her head on her shoulder.

“however long you need me to be.”

the answer is simple, but fully loaded with sincerity and something else sana really can’t pinpoint right now as she feels her chest somehow fill with a warmth she felt many, many years ago. mina says it so casually, as if it was always them. as if it was always sana and mina, mina and sana.

they ski together. hunt together (sana always joking about what a difference it is to see mina become so intimidating when she’s in her element). cuddle up together in front of sana’s fireplace as if the cold even bothers them.

sana has to go back to seoul one morning. there’s an available ship that’s traveling to america then onwards to east asia. sana has to take it, she’s still a businesswoman after all and if she wants to continue living her lavish lifestyle, there’s business to tend to.

mina travels with her, stopping in america, staying there. sana has to say goodbye, one bloody tear slips out of mina’s eyes, making it harder for sana to pull away from their hug. they promise to write each other, somehow.

“manhattan, new york, is my place,” mina says before they part. eyes full of hope.

“manhattan,” sana repeats, reassuring mina.

sana feels lighter when they part.

-

**September 28th, 1965**

japan has amazing weather in september. warm during the day, cool during the evening. japan has always been quite inviting during the autumn months.

sana loves it here - forgot just how much she loved japan, for more reasons than just being her motherland. japan is welcoming; its peoples faces are warm despite how chilly the night is, the scenery brings a sense of calm quite like nothing else can bring, the smells of the traditional foods that bring small and large families to huddle together and enjoy laughter and anecdotes full of happiness. sana loves japan.

japan has more to offer her now, though. japan has mina. sana had grown to love japan again. after she settled in seoul after being turned in japan, it was difficult to love her home country. everything was difficult during those first few years as a newly turned vampire, but japan has mina now and sana realizes a few bad apples shouldn’t have spoiled the bunch. so, sana loves japan. it’s her home.

she’s desperate this year - has been desperate for the past eighteen years without mina. letters aren’t enough. letters don’t travel fast enough. she’s been without mina and it’s way past excruciating. a decade was nothing compared to these past eighteen years.

it wasn’t supposed to be this long, it never was. and once again sana is kicking herself because she’s not like this, she’s _really_ not like this. she doesn’t get attached. she should’ve known better. should’ve known her and mina were too difficult, were too _painful_ for each other. she should’ve learned; mentally kicking herself for not being wiser at her two-hundred and fifty-three years of age. 

now she’s angry and desperate and she could do so much damage right now. damage she knows she’ll regret and damage that will set back all the work she’s done on herself throughout more than a century. she so desperately needs to avoid the temptation of cornering this innocent human being into the alley, and ruining their life like someone ruined hers more than two centuries ago simply on the basis of being angry and desperate and needing a release. because mina makes her feel so angry and desperate. and it’s been eighteen years without her.

so, yes, sana’s in japan. looking for mina, wanting to see mina. and she’s absolutely ashamed of how desperate she is to see her.

she lays low for a while. a week or two (she doesn’t know anymore) of being completely broken in japan before deciding to act - on impulse, mostly, because she can’t take the silence anymore. partially because she feels guilty for almost falling into temptation. she also didn’t know how to face mina.

there’s a knock on mina’s office door that evening, then a soft, angelic voice telling the person on the other side of the door that it’s okay to come in. sana freezes for a few seconds because she had definitely not prepared herself to hear mina’s voice after eighteen years.

_deep breath. deep breath._

sana strolls in confidently, like she didn’t nearly lose her balance at simply hearing mina’s voice a second ago.

“hi,” she greets, facing mina with what sana swears is as close as she’ll get to blushing because she’s _finally_ in the presence of the younger vampire.

and mina’s beautiful, of course she is. in an all black suit tailored to perfection, just like everything else in relation to mina: perfect. 

mina is visibly shocked, all wide eyes and hand over her mouth as sana nears her desk. sana let’s out a giggle at seeing the younger vampire.

“you’re not a figment of my imagination, are you?” sana jokes, seeing mina’s hand drop from her face and a gummy smile adorning her face. sana’s favorite.

“no,” mina hums. “you’re in japan.”

sana shrugs playfully, sitting at the chair opposite of mina’s desk directly in front of it. and mina hates the distance so she immediately gets up, rounds the corner, and stands directly in front of sana, smirk on her lips.

“i’m in japan.” 

they stare into each other’s eyes for a beat, sana standing up as well so they’re eye to eye. she leans in, pressing her lips to mina’s softly. a quick peck, but it flusters mina so sana smiles.

“we should go,” mina makes quick work of gathering her purse and her coat, avoiding sana’s gaze. “my house?”

“i didn’t know that’s how you operated, myoui. you could take a girl to dinner before taking her home, you know,” sana jokes, gathering her purse as well. 

mina rolls her eyes playfully. “what would this say about you then, since you’re not putting up a fight?”

they link arms as they walk out of mina’s office. “it would say that it’s been way too long since i last saw you and i’m not doing well,” sana confesses, her eyes trained forward as they walk as to not show mina anymore weakness. 

mina tenses a bit at the honesty. wishing it didn’t have to be like this, wishing her and sana weren’t constantly hurting each other with distance and time. 

“don’t worry, it’s on both of us, and i’m here now, aren’t i?” sana notices mina’s shift and amends it. she doesn’t like her and mina being uncomfortable when they do finally have time to be in each other’s presence. time is precious and sana doesn’t like wasting it.

they make it to mina’s house in no time, the younger woman’s chauffeur helping both of them out of the car.

this is sana’s first time seeing mina’s residence and it’s exactly what she had envisioned. classic with minimal clutter and elegant - from the lawns, the exterior, the interior, it’s all perfect. just like mina.

“you like?” mina wiggles her eyebrows as they discard their bags, coats, and shoes in the foyer. 

“it’s very you,” sana hums. “exactly how i imagined.” 

mina just smiles and takes sana’s hand into hers, leading her into the living room. sitting side by side, mina turning on the television and having it play softly in the background.

sana notices how nervous mina seems, so she takes a breath, already having an idea what this will be about. “you can tell me.” 

the younger vampire looks into her eyes, confused at how sana can read her so easily. “we have to part once more,” she blurts out. “i have to go to manhattan in a week.”

sana’s world cracks beneath her, because no, this can’t be happening again. i mean, it’s not like she expected mina to drop absolutely everything for her and she also acknowledges she probably shouldn’t have shown up unannounced, but still it hurts because it’s mina, and it had been eighteen years and all they get now is a week. still, she decides not to show it on her face too much, for mina’s sake.

“we should make the most of a week then, huh?” sana’s smile is sad and she pulls mina in for a hug. mina melting in her arms, resting her head on sana’s chest.

“you’re not upset?” mina questions.

“of course i’m a bit sad, i mean, i love spending time with you,” sana breathes. “it’s been eighteen years.” 

and mina doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, both of them just sitting in silence as sana gently brushes through mina’s hair, simply caressing the younger girl.

that’s when mina says it, “we’re endgame, sana. don’t give up on me yet. please.” 

so sana hugs mina tighter, holding her impossibly closer. sana never wants to give up, the thought never having even crossed her mind before. it’s actually quite a bit offensive that mina thinks sana would ever give up on her. not in a million years, not ever.

“we’re endgame.”

their week goes by smoothly, both women choosing to not to discuss the impending departure of the younger vampire.

monday is a lazy day together. sana finds she thoroughly enjoys helping mina care for her garden and this in turn making her realize that she enjoys doing absolutely anything if it’s with mina. these mundane tasks that she otherwise would not enjoy doing on her own, because sana? gardening? that doesn’t even make sense, but mina makes it enjoyable. both women enjoying the domesticity of it all, which was a bit hard for mina to accept at first because she’s so used to being alone, so used to enjoying her own company that she forgot just how precious sharing moments with another can be. they feed together eventually, walking through the wooded area at night hand in hand. 

tuesday is fun. mina takes sana around to her favorite places in tokyo and some surrounding areas. tokyo and japan in general have changed immensely since sana’s last visit ages ago, so it serves sana as a nice confirmation that she doesn’t have to fully separate herself from her home country because of what initially made her leave. mina’s here and that’s enough.

the last few days of their time together are nothing short of amazing. they’re clingier than usual, both women being attached to each other like they haven’t before. sana lost count of how many times mina has asked for kisses and vice versa. neither of them being able to say no to each other, not that they wanted to anyway. it would be considered a crime to deny mina any kisses.

but just like everything else in life, there’s no date where the sun won’t rise. mina has to go to manhattan now. the end to an incredible week.

“sana,” mina breathes, holding sana’s hand in hers as they walk down mina’s driveway towards her chauffeur. “we’re endgame.”

“i know.”

“no, i need to hear you say it,” mina urges, desperation in her voice.

sana looks over at the younger woman. “we’re endgame, mina.”

-

**April 7th, 1988**

mina decides to make the big move to south korea, to seoul, specifically. for sana, she’s not ashamed to admit it. 

after their fated meeting in switzerland forty-one years ago and their week in japan twenty-three years ago, mina realizes or rather she further confirms she can’t live without sana. _doesn’t_ want to live without sana. 

they wrote each other. mina was in manhattan, but she was also everywhere at once, rarely writing back. always busy. and sana was busy too, working. she had amassed enough wealth now being the CEO of her own car company that revolutionized transportation, that she knew she could live comfortably for a very, very long time. she didn’t want to work as much anymore, only wanted one thing, or person. she wanted mina. 

and mina wanted sana. so she made the decision. she was moving to seoul. finding a house wasn’t difficult, she was a myoui, anyway. a family name so prominent in this region of east asia due to the technological advancements that her family had taken part in that doing anything in seoul was relatively easy. she liked seoul anyway, sana was here.

mina makes herself at home in seoul rather quickly. hasn’t spoken to sana in nearly nine months and if the silence could kill her, it surely would have already. she knows sana’s alright, hears it through the grapevine, so she decides to settle in the city in silence at first.

when everything is in place, she saunters into the skyscraper that she knows sana owns, newly renovated. sana’s in her office right now, she knows that. it’ll be a nice surprise, it has been nine months anyway. the receptionist on the lower floor let’s her make her way up to sana’s office, her family name granting her many things easily.

the floor that sana occupies is stunning and the view of seoul at this time in the evening making everything look absolutely captivating.

she knocks on sana’s door lightly. feeling giddy and nervous, excitement filling her entire being. it’s been nine months since they last spoke and even longer since they last saw each other. she misses sana’s hugs more than anything. wanting nothing more than to rush into the older vampire’s arms and hide her face in the beautiful mess that is sana’s electric orange hair.

“come in,” sana’s voice greets mina melodically. she missed that voice so much, it nearly draws those godforsaken bloody tears out of her eyes, but she controls herself. smooths out her skirt and combs through her hair a bit nervously before taking a deep breath.

she pushes the door open gently and sees sana looking at the direction of the door curiously, all big eyed and face reading confusion.

“hi,” mina smiles, that gummy smile that sana hasn’t seen in about two years and sana can’t do anything but gape at the woman walking in, getting closer and closer with each step.

mina giggles cutely, making sana’s chest feel tight with something warm. she hasn’t said anything yet, finding it impossible to utter even a word, afraid that her voice might give out. mina reaches her eventually, taking the liberty of rounding the corner of the large desk to the side sana sits at and leaning against it. sana’s still staring at her in awe.

“i’m not a figment of your imagination, you know?” mina jokes, successfully pulling sana out of her daze.

“your hair’s brown,” sana mutters, looking up at mina.

how could mina forget? her hair is brown now, has been for a year. she didn’t see sana throughout this past year so of course sana didn’t know. sana hadn’t seen mina with anything but blonde hair. 

so mina smiles, takes sana’s hand into hers and helps the older woman up so they’re standing eye to eye, never letting go of her hand.

“my hair’s brown,” mina smiles again, leans forward pecking sana’s lips.

they don’t kiss often, clearly, it’s rare that they see each other in person. sana is stunned once more when mina pecks her lips as if that’s their thing. as if that’s been their thing since 1936, as if they’ve always kissed. as if kissing is normal for them. yet, it’s never felt this normal. maybe it is their thing, sana wonders, mind drifting off to japan 1965.

“do i need to make an age joke again to get you to finally speak to me?” mina chuckles, tucking a strand of hair behind sana’s ear.

that makes sana smile and she looks down shyly before letting out a shaky breath.

“you’re here,” sana studies mina’s face. “in seoul. why?”

mina laughs freely, releasing sana’s hand and letting it raise up to caress the older woman’s cheek softly. sana visibly melts into the touch, leaning into it.

because here mina is, caressing her cheek before her, looking at her with a look full of so much adoration that she needs someone to pinch her to get her out of her daze completely. she must be dreaming.

mina hums, pecking sana’s lips again. “are you not happy to see me?” she pouts.

sana’s eyes go wide, back stiffening. “no, no, i- i’m so happy to see you,” she swallows roughly, speaking nervously, trying to get her words out all at once and failing until she takes a deep breath. “god, you have no idea how happy i am to see you.”

the younger vampire smiles, eyes softening as she looks at sana.

“your hair, it’s brown,” sana mumbles again, in shock.

“it is. do you prefer me as a blonde, is that what you’re trying to say?”

sana shakes her head furiously, blushing. “no, i- i love your brown hair. i love both, i just- i mean, it’s brown now. it’s beautiful. you look beautiful.” she breathes.

it’s mina’s turn to blush now. “thank you, sana.”

the cogs are visibly turning in sana’s head, fully relaxing now, while also trying to come up with her own answers as to why mina’s in her office in seoul.

“are you thirsty? do you need anything right now?” sana asks, motioning for the white loveseat that’s facing the glass windows, allowing a perfect view of seoul. mina says she’s okay even after sana insists.

they sit together. mina never once letting go of sana’s hand. they’re warm together and sana’s heart flutters at the feeling. she hasn’t felt this warmth in years.

“you’re in seoul,” sana says in disbelief.

mina chuckles and nods as she caresses sana’s hand with her thumb. “well, i figured, my favorite girl is in seoul, so why am i not?” 

sana’s two-hundred and seventy-six years of experience definitely not working in her favor right now. she’s supposed to be the older one here, the more experienced one. mina makes her feel flustered. she feels like a teenage girl with their first crush.

this time, sana leans in, initiating the kiss. mina’s lips are cold but soft and inviting, the friction of both of their lips moving in sync as tongues meet creating a warmth that feels so right, neither can part for what feels like ages.

sana feels the difference of this visit. it feels lighter, less timed, she doesn’t feel as scared. she can’t quite pinpoint exactly why yet, but she’s not ready to ask mina the question she always asks: _how long are you here for?_

“we don’t kiss often,” mina giggles shyly once they do part. 

“we don’t see each other often,” sana says quickly, honestly, maybe too honest for the softness of the moment. there’s a shatter.

mina hates the way that sounds so her response is quick, “well, that has to change then, don’t you think?”

sana shrugs, fear creeping up in her slightly. she hates it. wishes she could enjoy her time with mina without the fear of not seeing her again for an indefinite amount of time. “i never want to rush you.”

“you’re not rushing me,” the younger vampire says feeling a bit offended at the response. “it’s been more than fifty years.”

“life has a funny way of working out,” sana shifts in her spot slightly. “i’m happy you’re here.” she is and she never wants mina to get the wrong idea.

mina sighs, leaning her head on sana’s shoulder. looking out of the large window, basking in seoul’s skyline as the sun finally sets completely.

“are you done for the day?” 

sana hums in response.

“can we go then? i have something i would like to show you,” mina lifts her head off her shoulder, looking at her softly.

sana nods, curiosity taking over her features. “a surprise?” 

mina smiles and nods, pecking sana’s lips. “a surprise, yes. i hope you like surprises.”

“i’m sure i’ll like anything you show me.”

they smile and walk out of the office hand in hand.

“how did you get here?” sana asks as they climb into the backseats of her car, her chauffeur closing the door after sana gets in safely.

“i walked,” mina smiles. sana’s eyes go wide with horror. “i quite enjoyed it, so save the scolding.” 

sana rolls her eyes playfully, tugging mina’s hand onto her lap. the chauffeur turns back asking the women where they would like to head off to.

“oh, that’s right,” mina responds, pulling out a piece of paper from her purse. “this address, please.”

and sana looks at her suspiciously but doesn’t question it. it is supposed to be a surprise after all, not that it helps sana’s impatience any.

“a surprise, huh?” sana says absentmindedly.

mina laughs. “i’m not saying a word. i think you’ll like it. i would be very sad if you don’t.” she pouts and sana can’t help but lean forward to kiss it away.

they enjoy small talk, catching up on certain things that weren’t able to be said in between letters written back and forth. details both of them save for in-person meetings.

“we’re here!” mina grins, urging sana to open the door and get out of the car. sana giggles at mina’s enthusiasm and does as told.

“what’s this?” sana asks, looking around as they stand beside a gate. 

mina tells the chauffeur something that sana doesn’t quite get and doesn’t really try to decipher anyway. the younger vampire punches a code into the gate and they swing open as mina links her arm with sana’s.

“do you like it?” mina questions as they walk through the gates.

the property is beautiful. rose gardens on the front lawn. the house itself is a pretty, white exterior with columns in the front. the house is big, but not too big. sana thinks it’s the perfect size. she likes the property, but scrunches her nose up slightly anyway, because really, she doesn’t understand why she’s here and whose house this is. mina must know them, though since she knows the gate code.

“i think it’s beautiful. do you have relatives here?” sana says, taking a look around still as they stroll down the driveway leisurely, making their way towards the front entrance.

“i’m glad you like it,” mina smiles. “but no, no relatives.”

sana hums, face full of confusion.

“my favorite girl is in seoul, so i really wondered why i wasn’t here. i should be here, shouldn’t i?” mina ponders out loud, mostly to herself. sana almost interrupts until mina starts again. “i missed you, you know? god, i missed you so much, i had to do something about it.”

mina’s unlocking the big front door now, pushing it open to reveal the beautiful entrance, ushering sana in before her.

as soon as sana’s about to open her mouth to speak, mina stops her, reaching for her hand.

“i had to do something about it, so i did,” mina starts, playful smile on her face. “this is my house. my new home.” 

sana struggles to get any coherent thoughts out, causing mina to laugh instead. so sana kisses mina then kisses her some more before finally pulling away to gawk at the gorgeous interior. mina smiles from ear to ear as she watches the older woman.

“you live in seoul now,” sana mutters in disbelief.

“i live in seoul.”

they stare into each other’s eyes in silence for a few minutes, loving smiles adorning their faces. 

sana is overwhelmed, understandably, because in this moment it dawns on her that mina isn’t just a coincidence, isn’t simply a vampire she found in italy nearly fifty years ago, isn’t _a figment of her imagination._ mina is her person. she finally has a person. she finally doesn’t have to wave goodbye to momo begrudgingly as she goes to yet another vacation on her own, because she gets it now. sana understands. she finally has a person and her person makes her feel warmth radiating her being. a warmth she hasn’t felt in over two centuries; a warmth only mina is capable of bringing.

“so it turns out you’re not a figment of my imagination,” sana jokes instead, taking mina’s outstretched hand, who begins leading her around the house. “and you live in seoul now.”

mina laughs, “i’m not. was that made up version of me better than this?” she asks, pointing to the kitchen as they stop beside it. “kitchen. it’s nice, not that i’ll cook much at all, but it’s still nice to look at.”

“i hated her,” sana breathes. “i thought she didn’t want to find me. so, no, she’s not better. you look like you’d be a terrible chef, by the way.”

the younger vampire laughs again, holding sana’s hand a bit tighter, squeezing it in reassurance.

“pretty women can cook, you know,” mina defends.

sana hums, smile gracing her lips. “i’m sure they can. just not the one standing beside me, for obvious reasons.”

the house tour is lovely and sana compliments mina on her interior design choices. they end up curled up in the living room, mina’s legs thrown over sana’s thighs as they watch whatever was playing on the television.

“you can’t disappear again,” sana cuts through the silence. “i know that’s why you got this place, so we don’t disappear, but i need to hear you say it.”

mina’s gaze softens, seeing the fear in sana’s eyes. the older vampire looks vulnerable and afraid and mina hates it, so she takes sana’s hand and kisses it.

“look at me,” mina says softly. sana sighs before turning to face the younger vampire. “i won’t disappear again.”

the weight on sana’s shoulders visibly disappears as her gaze softens and her shoulders slack. mina does the first thing that comes to her mind. she hugs sana, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

the rest of the night goes by beautifully, like a breath of fresh air. they learn more about each other. basic stuff, that they realize they should’ve learned more than fifty years ago. 

mina was turned one night, one-hundred and fourty-two years ago. struggled with accepting her reality and isolating herself from everything and everyone. vampires weren’t as widely accepted as they are now, so mina was lost. hated herself for many, many years until she decided to stop wallowing in self-pity, and started working tirelessly to continue her family name’s legacy and put her immortality to use in advancing it even further. poured herself into the complexities of the job, not allowing herself to enjoy anything. partially from the guilt of being who she is. until she met sana.

sana and mina were different in that sense. sana was angry when she got turned. she was angry and took her anger out on many human beings, which in turn, made her angry at herself for being angry years later. she knows she could’ve handled that better, but she was young, reckless, and a newly turned vampire who was left to fend for herself in a world where vampires were deemed the scum on the bottom of someone’s shoe. so, sana was angry. but like mina, she poured herself into her work, into making something of herself. wanted to prove to people that she wasn’t just a monster. she worked until she became who she was. 

but they were mina and sana - completed each other like finding the missing puzzle piece. their hands fit together perfectly, as if crafted to hold the other’s hand, as if it was their only purpose in life. neither would mind if they had to hold each other’s hands forever, actually, that’s what they wanted.

“so you’re really here, huh?” sana sighs absentmindedly, her chest feeling lighter.

“we’re endgame, sana. i meant it.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year, everyone! ^_^ 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this and thank you for reading.


End file.
